Tragedy of War
by vampireprincessn1
Summary: Summary and warnings in profile! WIP!


**Me: Hi!Hi! Sorry I haven't written in a while but to make up for it I'm posting this new story and my first one-shot! Also I have a favor to ask could you guys please review I feel lonely and under appreciated when nobody reviews. I even tried to get my friends to review the chapters before I posted/typed them but they didn't. . So please, please REVIEW!**

**P.S. I came up with the dream on the spot because I felt the story wasn't long enough. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tragedy of War<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Dream start*<strong>_

_**Harry was walking down the path to the lake. It was a warm August day and with classes canceled he had decided to enjoy the day by taking a nap in the shade out of the light of the harsh sun.**_

_**As he sat down under the shade of a tree that was near the edge of the lake a cold breeze blew through making him freeze.**_

_**Looked around trying to find what was making him feel like he was being watched.**_

_**Seeing nothing Harry began to relax when suddenly the scenery changed to a graveyard.**_

_**Startled Harry sprang to his feet as he fearfully realized where he was.**_

_**The graveyard he had been brought to via portkey in fourth year.**_

_**Harry closed his eyes he had been here enough times to know what he would see if he looked at the names written on the tombstones. Names, but not just any names, the names of anyone he had ever loved, knew, or even met by chance.**_

_**Then the scratching sound started and Harry started to panic, he didn't want to go back there!**_

_**When bony, cold hands wrapped around his arms and started pulling Harry tried to fight with everything he had, but it was no use.**_

_**Harry opened his eyes starring at the tombstone in front of him as he teetered on the edge of the freshly dug grave in front of it.**_

_**He tried to read the name on the tombstone but was suddenly pushed into the bottomless grave.**_

_***Dream end***_

"Ahhh!" Harry yelled as he bolted upright in bed. He looked around franticly in a state of panic as images of war and bodies flooded his mind as an after effect of his nightmare.

Slowly as Harry calmed down from his panic attack his mind wondered why nobody had woken up when he yelled, till he remembered that he cast a silencing charm before going to bed so as not wake everyone up and have to deal with them asking what was wrong.

Taking a slow shaky breath Harry forced all the images that had flooded his mind in his panic back into their small alcove in the back of his mind. Harry took a moment to get as calm as he could before slipping out of bed and heading down to the common room.

Harry knelled in front of his favorite armchair and pulled up the cushion pulling out a paperback copy of _The Alchemist_. Settling down into the armchair, his legs hanging over one arm and back resting into the corner, Harry got comfortable for a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few Hours Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harry jerked himself awake again as his eyes had started to close. His limbs, cramped from not moving in so long, Harry got up and stretched. Harry cast a tempus charm and saw that it was four am. Harry decided to head back to bed so that no one would know that he hadn't really slept.<p>

As soon as Harry was relaxing into his bed, waiting for the others to wake up, Harry was being shook awake by Ron.

"Come on Harry, you need to get up!" Ron walked away and started getting dressed.

Harry groaned and got up, grumbling about 'classes being to early in the morning' as he got ready for the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potions Class<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harry jolted awake as Ron pinched his arm. Harry looked at him raising an eyebrow in question. Ron jerked his head in the direction of Snape who Harry saw, was looking at him from the corner of his eye while continuing giving the lesson.<p>

Realizing that Ron had probably just saved him from a week of detention, Harry turned toward Ron and mouthed a 'thank you'.

Ron gave a short nod and went back to pretending to listen to Snape.

Harry faced the front of the classroom, propping his chin on his on his palm trying his hardest to focus on the lesson Snape was giving on all the reasons you should always carry a vial of Love Potion Antidote.

Soon enough Harry's mind had wandered away from the _very_ entertaining lesson and on to trying to keep himself awake. Harry had been at this for about a month and it looked like the lack of sleep was taking effect.

Harry continued to struggle to keep himself awake taking note that for some reason he felt hot but brushed it off as the heat from the fires for the potions that Snape had going that Harry didn't have the foggiest about, but before he knew it Potions class was over.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to their next class, Harry decided that if he didn't get some sleep he was going to faint from the exhaustion. Making up some excuse about forgetting a book Harry started making his way toward Gryffindor tower.

Harry was almost back to the common room when his vision suddenly started to blur. Harry stumbled forward, not really sure of where he was going just moving so that he didn't black out. Harry bumped into something and was only able to catch a glimpse of a set of familiar silver eyes before darkness finally took him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco x Harry Blaise x Ron***

* * *

><p>Draco cursed to himself as he ran down the hallway thinking of how to get revenge on Blaise for not waking him up and making him miss a class and late for another.<p>

As Draco rounded a corner he stopped when he saw Harry near the Gryffindor common room looking like he was having trouble just staying up right not that he was doing a very good job of it as is. Interested, Draco in front of Harry and that his eyes were glazed over. Draco became concerned when Harry didn't start snapping at him for being so close.

Draco took the chance while Harry was out of it to see if he could figure out what was wrong with the Gryffindor. The first thing he noticed was the dark bags under Harry's eyes and how his usually tan skin was now near a sickly pale except for his cheeks which were a shade of pink giving Draco the idea that for whatever reason Harry had been depriving himself of sleep and had given himself a fever in the process.

Draco started to wonder how long Harry had been depriving himself of sleep when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw that Harry's lack of sleep had finally caught up to him causing him to fall unconscious falling forward in the process onto Draco. When started to slide toward the ground Draco quickly wrapped an arm around Harry's waist supporting him as Harry leaned further onto Draco his head resting on his shoulder, breath ghosting over Draco's neck.

Holding back a shiver, Draco grabbed Harry's bag while repositioning his own before moving his arms so that one was under his knees while the one that had been around his waist was now around his shoulders. Draco started moving in the direction of the medical wing making sure to stay out of sight of any stray students; Draco didn't even want to think of what the brunette's reaction would be if people started spreading rumors about them because Draco was careless and got caught.

Looking around Draco saw a vacant hall and made a quick escape to the medical wing. Draco had a little trouble with the door because he was trying not to jostle Harry but was finally able to get the door open. Walking over to one of the beds Draco laid Harry down on it and placed their bags at the foot of the bed.

When Draco moved to go find Madam Pomfrey he was stopped by a hand that grabbed his tightly. Looking back Draco saw Harry still asleep but he now had a look of terror on his face. Harry started to pull Draco towards him as if scared to be alone.

Draco sighed; he knew he was going to regret this when Harry woke up. Careful so as not to wake him and keeping his and Harry's hands together, Draco sat Harry up and slid onto the bed behind him before lowering him onto his chest.

Once Draco had settled Harry on his chest Harry moved, releasing Draco's hand; which Draco found disappointing for some reason; before turning on his side laying in between Draco's legs and hugging Draco, his expression becoming calm which Draco could say he much preferred to the expression he had had before.

Even though his expression had calmed Draco could still feel Harry shaking slightly. Before he even thought about it he had started to slowly rub gentle circles in Harry's back. As Draco continued his ministrations Harry slowly stopped shaking.

Even after Harry finally stopped shaking Draco continued to lie there slowly rubbing circles in Harry's back. Draco didn't even notice Madam Pomfrey enter the infirmary until she spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here? And with Mr. Potter?"

Draco looked up at the medi-witch and motioned for her to come closer.

Wanting to know just what the two most notorious rivals at Hogwarts were doing in the same bed and what could be considered a compromising position in her infirmary, she complied and moved closer taking a seat in a chair next to the bed waiting for an explanation.

"I was running late for class," Draco started in a low voice as not to wake the sleeping Gryffindor, "I was taking a shortcut that runs by the Gryffindor common room when I saw Harry and I could tell something was off about him. When I got closer I could tell he was having trouble just staying on his feet and when I was in front of him I don't think he even saw me. The next thing I knew he's leaning on me and unconscious. Not knowing what else to do I brought him here, that and I wanted to get him checked out, I don't think he's been sleeping properly and might have a fever."

Madam Pomfrey frowned before moving forward to have a look at Harry's face. Noticing his pale skin tone, flushed face, and the deep bags under his eyes Madam Pomfrey's frown deepened.

Draco watched as the medi-witch went about casting spells Draco could barely recognize or ones he had no clue about.

After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey pulled away like she either wanted to smack Harry for being an idiot or hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco like she was making a hard decision before she sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hate to have to ask this of you but I need you to do me a favor."

Draco looked at Madam Pomfrey raising an eyebrow as a sign for her to continue.

Madam Pomfrey looked a little weary as she said, "I need you to take care of Mr. Potter."

Draco frowned "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Mr. Potter is not taking care of himself. I would have asked one of his friends to help take care of him but he seems most calm around you," as she said this they watched as Harry snuggled a bit more into Draco's chest, "which is exactly what he needs right now. Mr. Potter is obviously under a great deal of stress and I think you're the key to helping him get better."

Draco didn't quite get it but helping Harry meant he could spend more time with him and hopefully get Harry to stop hating him. Draco looked at Madam Pomfrey "What needs to happen?"

Madam Pomfrey's face softened as some of the tension left her body. "He'll need to stay with you so I suggest we move him into your room. It seems Mr. Potter has been having nightmares, so as not to face them it seems he's been getting as little sleep as possible. Due to this Mr. Potter is suffering from exhaustion and a mild fever. Your job Mr. Malfoy is to make sure Mr. Potter gets enough sleep, or as much sleep as a student can get. If you agree I'll make the arrangements with the Headmaster for some of Mr. Potter's things to be moved to your room. So?"

Draco just nodded to let her know he was okay with everything.

"Excellent, let me go get you the medicine you will be needing for Mr. Potter's fever before I go to tell the Headmaster of the current arrangement."

With that the medi-witch headed to her office and disappeared from Draco's sight before reappearing with a small bag. Setting the bag on the table next to the bed she pulled out a small vial filled with a white liquid and showed it to Draco. "Make sure Mr. Potter takes one of these every night until his fever is gone alright?"

Draco nodded. Satisfied she put the vial back into the bag before hurrying out the door of the infirmary closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone Draco returned his attention to the boy in his arms. Even though he had just agreed to it, Draco still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Harry, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived, was going to be staying with him in his room.

Draco could see the possibility of this working though. He would be able to spend as much time as he wanted with the brunette and say it was to improve his health. Draco grinned down at the adorable site of Harry, smiling in his sleep with his head on Draco's chest right over his heart.

'Yeah,' Draco thought as he combed his fingers through Harry's hair 'this could work out.'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading and remember to review please. *Whispers* digital cookies to those who review.<strong>

**Phantom: Oi! Baka! Don't go bribing your readers; they'll think you're needy!**

**Me: I am needy damn it! Have a good Christmas!**


End file.
